Love Moony
by Moony's wife
Summary: 7ème année de Poudlard, Hermione et Remus corresponde pendant que la guerre fait rage autours d'eux et entre des souvenirs de la 3ème année d'Hermione juqu'à sa 6ème année... HGRL
1. Première partie

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

Voici ma première fic Remus/Hermione j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait tout les commentaires sont bon à prendre.

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les possible faute d'orthographe et j'essayerai s'il y en a trop de faire attention et aussi pour la longeur parce que vu comme ça c'est vraiment long.

Il est possible qu'il est des référence au tome 6 dans les chapitres.

Et cette fic sera du Remus/Hermione

_A Mis Lup-Lup pour ses fics et ses traductions génial._

**_-------------------------------_**

_********__ ****___

Love Moony**__**

**Première partie**

3ème année de Poudlard:

Hermione entra dans la salle de classe et le regarda, il s'était endormit sur ses copies, des mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, pensée qu'elle enleva immédiatement de son esprit. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit puis elle s'approcha doucement.

- Professeur Lupin?

L'homme sursauta et, en reculant, pencha sa chaise qui tomba en même temps que lui. La jeune femme se mit à rire. Remus se releva et lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit mais il perdit son sourire quand il vit ses yeux rouges. Il contourna son bureau et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Hermione, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler?

- Non, professeur.

Il lâcha ses mains en réalisant qu'il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de geste envers une étudiante. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et il les détourna.

- C'est en rapport avec Ron?

Elle le regarda un peu surprise.

- Un peu mais… comment le savez-vous?

- Weasley n'est pas très doué avec ses sentiment, il est maladroit mais quoique vous puissiez faire il vous aime beaucoup.

- On ne se parle plus en ce moment je crois qu'il m'en veux mais je sais qu'il a tort.

- Et vous avez sûrement raison mais laissez lui le temps.

Elle sourit faiblement.

- Je vais mieux, je venais juste vous remettre mes parchemins sur le travail que nous avions à faire pour demain, je pensais que ça ne vous gênerez pas de l'avoir en avance.

Remus reprit sa place derrière son bureau et lui sourit.

- Il n'y a pas de problème et je suis même sûr que vous avez fini depuis quelques jours.

Elle rougit et sortit les rouleaux de son sac et les posa sur son bureau.

- Au revoir, professeur.

- A demain, Hermione.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et sortit.

De nos jours, premier jour de la 7ème année:

- Hermione, on a même pas de travail pour demain ni pour le reste de la semaine alors lâche ce parchemin et vient nous rejoindre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reportait sur lui.

- Ron, j'écris une lettre laisse moi la finir.

- A qui?

- Quelqu'un.

- Vas-y dit moi.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et se remit à écrire.

Bonsoir,

Comment vas-tu? Même en écrivant des lettres j'ai du mal à te tutoyer, c'est étrange. La rentrée c'est très bien passer et je suis très heureuse bien que déjà j'ai beaucoup de responsabilités. J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas que je continue à s'écrire même si je sais que tu es encore plus occuper maintenant avec l'Ordre du Phénix. L'été n'a pas été facile mais te voir à été très agréable, parfois j'ai hâte que tout ce finisse mais j'ai si peur. Tu vas sûrement me répondre qu'il ne faut pas mais je n'arrive pas à être rassurer. Je voudrais que ce qui approche mette le plus de temps possible à arriver. J'ai peur de perdre les gens que j'aime, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans Harry, Ron, l'ordre du Phénix… et toi. Je sais que tu penses que je devrais penser à moi et pas à toi parce que tu dis sans arrêt que tu n'en vaux pas la peine mais tu es pour moi quelqu'un d'important, tu es un ami.

Ron me tourne autour comme un vautour, je vais devoir arrêter là mes divagations.

Prends soin de toi,

Hermione

Hermione avait accrocher sa lettre à la patte d'un hibou de l'école et le regardait partir et elle ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la nuit.

3ème année de Poudlard:

Le professeur Lupin sortit de la salle des profs, il avait de grosse cerne sous les yeux et il semblait malade, la jeune fille en fasse de lui s'inquiéta.

- Vous allez bien professeur?

Il lui fit un faible sourire et l'invita à marcher à côté de lui dans le couloir.

- Bien, miss Granger, j'ai encore pu voir que votre devoir était parfais, bien qu'un peu plus long que prévu.

- Ron dis toujours qu'ils sont bien trop long.

- Pour un professeur aucun devoir n'ai jamais assez long… tout va mieux avec Mr Weasley?

- Oui jusqu'à la prochaine dispute.

Il hocha la tête et sortit ses clés pour ouvrir la porte de sa salle de classe. Il entra et se tourna vers elle.

- Vous voulez une tasse de thé?

- J'en serais ravi.

Elle rentra à sa suite et la porte se referma doucement derrière elle.

7ème année de Poudlard:

Hermione regarda les chouettes entrait dans la Grande salle et n'écouta plus ce que lui disait Ron jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit aucune se diriger vers elle. Elle fit une grimace et attrapa une pomme puis elle se leva en s'excusant qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque, elle allait sortir quand une chouette se mit à tourner autour d'elle puis se posa sur la table, elle prit la lettre lui donna un bout de pain et s'en allant en marchant rapidement la lettre serrait contre elle.

Bonjour,

Est ce que tout va bien à Poudlard? Je préfère que tu me tutoie, je ne suis plus ton professeur et je suis heureux que tu prennes tes responsabilité au sérieux. Je voudrais pouvoir te raconter mes missions mais tu es encore trop jeune pour pouvoir lire ce genre de chose et j'entends déjà ta voix me dire que tu as 17 ans et je te vois fronçant les sourcils comme à chaque fois mais il faut que tu comprennes que tu es si jeune par rapport à moi que j'ai parfois peur de te blesser. Je comprends que tu es peur pour tes amis, je crois que tout le monde à peur et j'ai peur, moi aussi, je voudrais faire plus que je ne fais ici, je voudrais pouvoir vous protéger. Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger, ne t'inquiète pas à moi, je suis en sécurité. Je suis contente que tu me vois comme ça mais je voudrais que tu penses à toi, tu n'es pas obliger de continuer à m'écrire. Pense à toi avant toute chose et à ton bonheur et à tes vrais amis.

Fais attention à toi,

Remus Lupin

Elle soupira et décida de lui répondre ce soir, elle rangea la lettre dans son sac après l'avoir relut plusieurs fois, elle aimait regarder l'écriture de Remus légèrement penché avec des lettre bien ronde et avoir des lettres de lui la rassurait, étrangement.

3ème année de Poudlard:

Ginny regarda son amie qui se brosser les cheveux tout en lisant un livre.

- Tu lis quoi? Finit-elle par lâcher. Hermione se retourna en souriant.

- Un livre que le professeur Lupin à bien voulut me prêter, il en a tellement, je pense que je lui en demanderais d'autre.

- Tu ne l'appelles pas Remus après tout il paraît qu'il t'appelle Hermione.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Je t'ai souvent vu dans sa salle, vous n'étiez que tout les deux et certain dise que vous êtes très très proches.

- Et tu les crois?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mr Lupin et moi, on a seulement des relation professeur-élève et comme avec Ron ça ne va pas vraiment en ce moment je vais souvent le voir, il m'aide à ne pas penser à tout ça.

- Et comment?

Hermione la regarda de plus en plus surprise et se leva.

- Tu crois que je me console de ton frère dans les bras de Remus, tu divagues, nous parlons de sortilège, d'histoire et de livres. Je ne l'embrasse pas et je ne le drague pas. J'aime parler avec lui.

- Tu as dis Remus.

- Ginny! Si ton frère n'était pas aussi têtu et idiot je n'aurai pas à aller me changer les idées auprès du professeur Lupin.

- Si tu me dis franchement qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, je te crois.

Hermione laissa un blanc et s'assit reprenant sa lecture, un peu énervée.

7ème année de Poudlard:

Hermione trouva un moment seule à seule, il était très tard et les garçons venaient d'aller se coucher, Hermione attrapa une plume et un parchemin.

Bonsoir,

Ici tout va bien et chez toi? J'aimerai que tu me parle de tes missions, de ce que tu fais sans avoir peur de me dire quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas supporter, j'ai vu énormément de chose étrange et je suis sorcière et tu ne diras pas le contraire quand je te dis que je crois être assez mûr. Je voudrais parfois te voir pour me rassurer, notre année s'annonce dur et je travail déjà sur l'examen de fin d'année, je suis très nerveuse et avec Voldemort…

Je n'arrive pas à convaincre les garçons de commencer à étudier, tu y arriverais sûrement mieux que moi. Un première année de Serpentard s'est amusé à lancer des bombabousse partout dans l'école c'est pour cela que tu as cette lettre très tard mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, en plus j'ai eu beaucoup de devoir et j'ai passer mon temps à la bibliothèque et Ron me harcèle.

Je voudrais voir ton sourire et parlait avec toi de choses futiles mais qui me manque cruellement en ce moment.

Ta lettre ma fait très plaisir, je voudrais que tu continues à m'écrire sinon je vais m'inquiéter et pensait qu'il t'ait arriver quelque chose à toi ou aux autres.

Je pense à toi,

Hermione

Elle prit la lettre et l'accrocha à la patte d'Hedwige qui attendait patiemment et qui s'envola par la fenêtre, Hermione soupira et monta se coucher, la tête dans les nuages.

3ème année de Poudlard:

Hermione était assise sur une table dans la salle de classe de Remus et le regardait corriger deux ou trois copies.

- Dîtes moi professeur est ce que on vous a déjà fait des réflexions?

Il releva la tête et joua un moment avec sa plume.

- Sur moi ou sur autre chose?

- Sur vous et moi.

Il posa sa plume et se leva puis il s'approcha et s'assit sur la table près d'elle.

- N'écoute pas ce que peuvent dire les autres, ça se tassera.

- Est ce qu'on vous a fait des… commentaires?

- J'ai entendu deux élèves de première en parler quand il sortait de cours.

- Et il disait quoi?

Remus sourit.

- Que nous sommes souvent très collée et que tu viendrais me voir dans ma chambre… écoute, Hermione si tu n'y prends pas attention tout va bien.

- Pourquoi croivent-ils des choses comme ça?

-Parce que les gens adorent les rumeurs.

- Et vous qu'en pensez-vous?

- Que tu es quelqu'un de formidable Hermione et que tu devrais aller te réconcilier avec tes amies et dans quelques jours tout sera fini.

- Oui, sûrement.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Professeur?

- Oui?

- Merci pour avoir été là quand eux n'était pas là.

- C'était un plaisir.

Ils se sourirent et elle partit.

7ème année à Poudlard:

Hermione était à une table et rien ne semblait vouloir la faire sortir de ses devoirs malgré les innombrables tentative de Ron qui lui tournait autour pour lui faire lever la tête mais elle lui disait simplement qu'elle avait du travail et soupirait. Harry fit entrer un chouette dans la salle commune qui se posa sur la pile de livre d'Hermione qui sursauta et lui arracha presque la lettre de la patte. La chouette, son travail accomplit, s'envola.

- C'est de qui?

- Personne, je reviens j'ai oublier quelque chose dans le dortoir.

Elle monta les marches quatre par quatre et s'assit sur son lit.

Hermione,

Je vais bien si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je ne peux pas vraiment t'écrire pour le moment, j'ai beaucoup à faire, je suis entouré de papier et on ne sait plus sur qui compter, je suis au "QG" et je pense à toi entre différentes choses à régler. J'espère te voir bientôt.

Prends soin de toi,

Remus

L'écriture était pressé et Hermione s'inquiéta malgré elle, elle et son ancien professeur s'étaient rapprocher et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit qu'elle tenait à lui plus qu'elle ne le voulait au départ, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.

3ème année de Poudlard:

Hermione évitait le professeur Lupin depuis quelques jours parfois elle s'en voulait 'avoir voulu savoir son secret.

Elle avait les bras chargeaient de livres et ne faisait pas attention, un choc et tous ses livres tombèrent autour d'elle avec fracas mais elle ne toucha pas le sol, deux bras l'avait maintenus, elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa les siens, on croise toujours les gens qu'on ne veut pas voir et a ce moment là, elle aurait voulu que cette hypothèse soit fausse, elle aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas lui qui la rattrape, elle baissa les yeux.

- Tu vas bien?

- Oui, merci.

Elle voulait qu'il la lâche et qu'il la laisse et qu'il parte mais une autre partie d'elle se disait qu'elle était bien là. Il la lâcha enfin et recula puis il se baissa et prit un livre, il ne regarda pas la couverture car elle venait de se baissait brusquement et de commençait à les rassembler rapidement.

- Tu as prit beaucoup de livre…

- Oui, pour me cultiver.

Elle ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, elle voulait partir avant qu'il lise les titres mais trop tard, il baissa la tête vers le livre qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

- Les Loups-garous?

Elle lui prit des mains mais c'était trop tard et elle se sentit mal en voyant ses yeux se voilait et elle se sentit coupable. Il se releva, elle fit de même.

- Désolé, je dois y aller, merci.

Elle s'enfuit le plus vite possible, elle se sentit lâche, nulle et elle s'était enfuit comme une enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise. Elle se serrait taper la tête contre un mur.

7ème année de Poudlard:

Hermione tournait et virait dans la salle commune, impossible de se concentrer, d'écouter et de manger. Elle était devenu ignoble avec les autres tellement elle s'inquiétait et elle n'arrivait à penser qu'à une seule personne: Remus Lupin.

Elle supplia >Harry de lui prêter sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte de Maraudeurs. Il avait accepter, soupçonneux. Elle sortit de la salle commune invisible et prit un passage secret pour sortir, arrivé à Pré-au-lard, elle se dirigea vers un magasin et ouvrit la porte magiquement avec un sort imparable, elle arriva près de la cheminée et fit un feu magique, rapidement elle prit le peu de poudre qu'elle avait pu trouver et entra dans les flammes. Pour dire lentement en articulant le plus correctement possible sans faire trop de bruit.

Elle tomba à terre et l'homme assit à table se leva d'un bond, sa baguette magique à la main, des papiers sur lesquels il travaillait s'éparpillèrent. La jeune femme se releva et baissa son capuchon.

- Hermione?

- J'étais tellement inquiète.

Elle se précipita dans ses bras. Il ne réagit pas et la repoussa.

- Comment es-tu venu? Ou sont les autres?

- Ils sont à Poudlard… et je suis là parce que j'étais inquiète.

- Hermione!Il faut que tu retournes à Poudlard!

- Je voulais juste te voir!

Maintenant elle crait presque, il posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Chut! Il a Molly qui dort en haut.

- Elle est ici?

- Hermione, j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire, ici, ce n'est plus pareil, tu le sais. Je veux que tu retournes à Poudlard, c'est un endroit sûr.

- Pour combien de temps?

Il ne répondit pas et la jeune sorcière le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et si je voulais rester aider?

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi? Je pourrais aller avec toi.

Il soupira.

- Tu veux me suivre alors que tu ne sais même pas ce que sait.

- Je veux juste ne pas rester à rien faire, je veux aider, je veux t'aider.

Il s'assit, il était las et semblait avoir besoin de sommeil.

- Mione…

Laissez des review please !

Moony's wife


	2. Deuxième partie

Voilà la suite et RAR à la fin

_**Deuxième partie** _

_3ème année de Poudlard :_

Hermione le regarda un moment parler avec McGonagall, elle ne savait pas si la prof était au courant mais elle semblait adoré sa présence et leur discussion était animée. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas décider.

- Professeur Lupin ?

Il se tourna vers elle en souriant.

- Hermione, ton travail était encore excellent.

Elle rougit et hésita à lui poser la question mais elle se lança.

- Je voudrait pouvoir vous empruntez d'autres livres.

- Oui, bien sûr… disons… lundi.

- Ce ne sera pas possible… vendredi ?

- Non, je ne serais pas là.

- Bien, alors Lundi, merci.

Elle sourit et s'en alla. Elle était sûr maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, elle frémit et soupira.

_7ème année de Poudlard :_

Hermione s'assit à la table de Gryffondor.

- Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre ce matin et hier soir d'après Ginny. Dit Ron.

La jeune femme le regarda et sourit. Une chouette se posa près d'elle, elle lui prit la lettre et sortit pour la lire sous le regard très curieux de Ron.

_Bonjour, _

_Je pars ce soir pour une mission, n'essaie pas de me contactait et ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je vais y aller avec Tonks, je t'écrirai dans quelques jours. Ne sort pas de Poudlard._

_Je pense à toi (sûrement trop),_

_Remus Lupin_

La jeune sorcière ressentit une pointe de jalousie en pensant que Tonks serait avec lui, tout le monde savait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à Remus. Elle était même un peu en colère, il ne lui avait pas parler de cette mission, hier. Elle soupira et s'appuya contre le mur en fermant les yeux.

- Hermione ?

- Oui, Ron ?

_3ème année de Poudlard :_

- Hermione ?

Elle déglutit et se tourna vers lui.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Viens !

Il lui sourit gentiment et elle le suivit vers la porte derrière son bureau, il l'ouvrit et elle fut gênée en voyant le lit au fond de la pièce puis il s'approcha d'une grande bibliothèque.

- Viens choisir !

Elle s'approcha et passa son doigt sur les reliures, elle en prit un, il posa sa main sur la sienne, elle n'osa pas le regarder et eu des frissons dans le dos.

- Tous sauf lui.

Il détacha sa main et elle prit le suivant et deux autres.

- Merci.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sourit, se plongeant dans ses yeux miels.

_7ème année de Poudlard :_

Hermione rit à l'idiotie de Ron et tourna sur elle-même au milieu de la neige, elle était bien là, ses joues légèrement rouges par le froids et ses cheveux qui volaient autour d'elle. Une chouette la frôla rapidement en faisant tomber une lettre noir à ses pieds, son sourire joyeux s'effaça aussitôt et elle prit la lettre en tremblant légèrement. Ron et Harry la regardèrent inquiet.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Conformément au vœux de Mr Remus Lupin, nous tenons à vous informer qu'il est dans un état critique. Vous pouvez venir le voir à tout moment chambre 203 au deuxième étage._

_Directeur de St Mangouste_

Elle éclata en sanglot et partit en courant vers l'école, elle se dirigea tremblante vers le bureau de McGonagall et frappa violemment avant d'ouvrir.

- Miss Granger ! Quel…

- Je dois aller à l'hôpital de St Mangouste !

La prof regarda les larmes coulaient sur son visage, c'est main toujours crispée sur la lettre.

- Qu'est-il arriver ?

- Je dois y aller.

Minerva ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un mouchoir, elle l'ouvrit sur la table.

- Prenez ça, c'est un portoloin pour…

- Merci !

Hermione prit le papier de bonbon et disparut.

Arrivée, elle courut dans l'escalier et monta les deux étages en courant, elle avait peur et voyait les moments ensemble défilait dans sa tête.

- Je vous en prit pas lui.

_3ème année de Poudlard :_

Hermione frappa doucement à la porte, elle était certaine qu'il avait le livre dont elle avait besoin, elle ouvrit la porte lentement et entra, laissant entrer un filet de lumière. Il dormait sur le ventre, son dos était marqué de griffure mais il était musclé. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et détourna les yeux. Il grogna légèrement et se tourna sur le côté se roulant dans les draps, elle sourit et le trouva attendrissant. Elle rougit. Lentement, elle se retourna pour sortir. Les lattes du lit grincèrent brusquement, elle s'immobilisa, le ventre nouait.

- Hermione ?

Elle n'osa pas se retourner et elle le sentit approchait, il la retourna, elle regarda son torse puis détourna les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il avait l'air amusé et très calme.

- Je voulais.. un livre.

- Lequel ?

- Sur les cas où les sorts ne fonctionne pas et les sorts ancien.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et prit deux livres. Elle s'approcha et il lui donna.

- Merci… je suis… désolé… je…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione mais la prochaine fois attends que je viennes ouvrir.

Elle hocha la tête et détourna les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle sortit presque en courant.

_7ème année de Poudlard :_

- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement stupide, j'aurais du être là mais je voulais me venger parce que tu me repoussais constamment et que tu ne pensais pas à moi. Je suis nulle. Je me sens coupable. Pourquoi tu y es quand même aller ?

Hermione entendit des sanglots à la fin de cette phrase et serra les poings, elle ouvrit la porte brusquement et entra. Tonks sursauta.

- Hermione ?

- Laisse nous.

- Je suis désolé.

Hermione resta indifférente et Nymphadora sortit en larme. La jeune sorcière referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha du lit. Il était là couché, pâle comme un mort, les yeux fermés. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise près de lui et les larmes qu'elle avait si difficilement retenue coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle effleura sa joue glacée et renifla.

_3ème année de Poudlard :_

Hermione était assise dehors, sur un banc en marbre froids mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, son bonnet sur les oreilles et un manteau chaud elle lisait, un livre que son professeur lui avait prêter, elle allait finir par lire tout ses livres. Elle frissonna légèrement, le vent se faisait plus frais mais si elle rentrait on ne la laisserait pas lire tranquille et puis elle était si bien là.

Elle sentit une douce odeur sucré dans l'air et qu'elle que chose de très doux sur son cou. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Si vous restez là vous risquez de tomber très malade, Hermione.

- Non, je suis bien là.

Il s'assit près d'elle et elle posa ses yeux sur lui, il était pâle mais il souriait. Elle remonta l'écharpe qu'il lui avait poser autour du cou.

- J'aime beaucoup lire ici et puis Ron est frilleux, il n'irait pas m'embêter jusqu'ici.

Elle entendit Remus inspirait et s'appuyait contre le mur derrière eux, elle regarda son visage calme et il ferma les yeux.

- Les garçons sont souvent bien plus immature que les filles, Ron est très immature surtout avec les filles.

- J'espère qu'il ne vous entendra jamais dire ça puis qu'en même temps, ça ne lui ferais pas de mal de l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre que moi mais peut être que…

Il passa son doigt sur sa bouche.

- Et si on restait là sans parler ?

- Oh ! Euh… oui.

Elle se cala contre lui sans pour autant être trop prêt de lui et se mit à lire. Elle grogna légèrement et ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de Gnny.

- Où je suis ?

- Dans le dortoir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se mit d'avantage sous ses couvertures.

- J'ai fait un rêve très vrai alors… j'étais dehors.

- Le professeur Lupin, ta montée quand tout le monde mangeait, j'étais encore là.

- Ah bon ? j'ai du m'endormir.

Elle se leva brusquement.

- Oh ! Nan ! Il s'est embêter à me monter, quel nul ! Je ne suis qu'une crétine ! Je me suis endormi sur lui !

- Pardon ?

- On était dehors et je lisais et il est veut me voir et j'ai du m'endormir en lisant.

Ginny la regardait comme si elle était folle.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la sortie.

_7ème année de Poudlard :_

Hermione fut réveiller par l'entrée du médecin, il lui sourit.

- Il est en voix de guérison, mademoiselle. Et il devrait même bientôt se réveiller.

Elle faillit se jeter à son cou mais elle se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire.

- Merci.

Il sourit et sortit. Elle prit la main du lycanthrope dans la sienne.

- Allez Remus ! Fais le pour moi !

Elle se rendormit sur sa main mais se réveilla en sursaut quand elle sentit les doigts sous sa joue bougeait. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et la regarda.

- Hermione ?

Elle lui sauta au cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'eut pas la force de la repoussé et c'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un entra.

Alors ? Feeds please !

RAR:

**CrazyMarie:** Merci, je suis très touchée et j'espère que cette suite t'a plue

**Harana:** Tu vas me faire rougir Pour les fautes d'orthographe je suis désolé et si il y en a encore beaucoup ici dit le moi, je prendrais ton adresse mail

**Lupini-filiae:** Mici et je suis désolé pour les fautes J'espère qu'il y en a moins sinon je prendrais Harana comme beta Merci pour ta review

_Moony's wife_


	3. Troisième partie

_Troisième partie_

_3ème année: _

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, une partie d'elle avait rejetée le rêve qu'elle avait fait et l'avait forcé à se réveiller tant la, si réelle, sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau, tout son corps frissonnait, ses lèvres dans son cou, son odeur sucré. Elle s'enroula dans sa couverture et se leva puis alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre se plongeant dans la contemplation de la nuit noir.

Plus loin dans les appartement de Remus Lupin, le lycanthrope regardait lui aussi la nuit si sombre pensant que demain il ne la verrait pas, ne serait plus l'humain mais le monstre, bien qu'en faite il était toujours le monstre au fond de lui. Il soupira, ses pensées s'évadèrent, il l'imagina parfaitement devant lui, ses yeux chocolat, son sourire timide et son penchant à toujours vouloir savoir peut-être savait-elle déjà.

_7ème année:_

Hermione n'avait rien entendu elle était dans un monde où seul les lèvres de Remus comptait, ils étaient seuls. La porte claqua, elle sursauta et faillit tomber du lit, la main de Remus la rattrapa et la tête penchait en arrière les yeux grand ouvert elle fut cette silhouette noir. Elle se rassit sur le lit et refusa de croisait le regard de Remus pour ne pas voir ses craintes justifiées.

- Severus , tu es envoyé par l'ordre ?

Hermione déglutit.

- On vient de nous prévenir de ton réveil.

- Je vais bien.

- J'ai l'impression en effet.

Hermione regarda Remus, il avait fermer les yeux.

- Je ramène Miss Granger.

La jeune fille se retourna et se leva prête à suivre son professeur de Potion. Une main vint attraper sa main.

- Je viendrais te voir.

Hermione suivit son professeur de potion sentant son regard glacial sur elle et ils firent le chemin dans un silence de plombs.

_3ème année:_

Hermione le regarda sans ciller et il laissa ses yeux plongeait dans les siens curieux et souriant bien que très pâle, elle était inquiète, n'allait telle pas le faire souffrir en faisant ça.

- Alors mademoiselle Granger, on hésite ?

Il était rieur et semblait décidément de très bonne humeur.

_- Expelliarmus _

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et vola mais atterrit sur Remus et ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Hermione était rouge pivoine et Remus, toujours souriant, la poussa légèrement et se leva puis l'aida à faire de même. Puis elle se retourna pour voir le regard mauvais de Malefoy qui avait l'air d'avoir apprécier de se venger d'elle.

- Mr Malefoy, vous viendrez me voir demain soir.

Il lâcha la main et d'Hermione et tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence.

_7ème année:_

Il se tenait devant elle, encore un peu pâle mais il l'avait toujours été plus ou moins.

- Harry et Ron ne sont pas avec toi ?

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans le couloir de l'école.

- Non, ils sont en divination. Je pense que tu… pourras les voir après.

Il hocha la tête et elle se tourna vers lui. Elle le dévisagea et il finit par la regarder. Il lui fit un petit sourire et elle l'entraîna vers une salle vide à cet heure là. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour entourer ses bras autour de son cou. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa. Il se sépara d'elle et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Dit Hermione en se séparant de lui.

Il lui sourit et lui remit une mèche derrière les oreilles.

- Moi aussi.

- J'ai bien crut que j'allais te perdre.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Pas encore.

- Et j'espère jamais.

Il détourna la tête. Hermione se pinça les lèvres.

- Harry et Ron vont sortir de cours. On n'a qu'à les attendre devant leur salle.

Il hocha la tête et ils sortirent.

_3ème année : _

Hermione secoua la tête et sourit en direction de Remus. Elle adorait être dans ses cours. Il mettait beaucoup de passion pour les leçons et elle était ravie. A la fin du cours, elle se dirigea vers lui et lui rendit le livre qu'il lui avait si gentiment prêté. Il sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna avant et lui glissa :

- Je serai sûrement tomber amoureuse de vous si on s'était rencontrés à Poudlard pendant que vous y étiez.

Et Hermione partit avant qu'il n'ajoute quelque chose et qu'il ne voit ses joues rouge pivoine d'avoir pu lâcher cette vérité comme ça et elle ne voulait surtout pas le voir faire sa mine contrit.

_7ème année : _

Hermione rit et Remus lui fit un sourire, ils se promenaient dans le parc et parlaient de tout et de rien ou ne disaient rien. Elle lui prit la main pendant un moment de silence et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent naturellement. Il la regarda et elle leva les yeux vers lui en souriant, il se pencha et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Elle fit une moue et posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il lui rendit son baiser.

_3ème année : _

Hermione prit le livre que lui tendait Remus et le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

- Vous savez, je suis désolé pour ce que je vous est dit la dernière fois, je crois que ça vous a gêné, non ? Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez du mal de moi, je suis…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione, coupa-t-il. Je suppose que je t'aurais déjà demander de sortir avec moi si tu avais mon âge.

Il se détourna et partit. Elle fit un sourire resplendissant avant de coller le livre contre sa poitrine et de partir, les yeux brillant de joie en faite peut-être qu'elle l'aimait déjà malgré l'âge.

_7ème année :_

Hermione entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor tard dans la soirée ce qui étaient encore là, la regardèrent s'avancer vers Harry, Ron et Ginny assis près du feu. Elle s'assit en tailleur près de Harry et leur fit un beau sourire. Mais elle n'eut que des sourires gênés en échange.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione quand ils furent seuls dans la salle commune.

- Les élèves ont des yeux tu sais Hermione.

- Oui comme tout les êtres humains.

- Ils peuvent voir ou apercevoir des choses et les répéter.

- Où veux-tu en venir Harry ?

- Certains élèves t'ont vu avec Remus et vous vous teniez la main et d'autres vous ont vu vous embrassez.

Hermione ne dit rien et tendit ses mains vers le feu.

- J'aurais voulu vous l'annoncer moi-même quand cela aura été nécessaire.

- Donc tu ne nie pas ! Lâcha un Ron surprit.

- Pourquoi je le ferais puisque c'est vrai ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche, Ginny baissa les yeux et Harry fut le seul à la regarder. Hermione se leva et sortit de la salle commune.

_3ème année :_

Hermione ne voulait pas croire qu'il les avait trahi, son cœur criait et se brisait en millier de petit fragment. Elle avait était si franche avec lui, elle lui avait fait confiance mais il aurait aussi bien pu la tuer. Elle protégea Harry en se plaçant devant lui. Non, non et non, ça ne devant pas se finir ainsi. Elle croisa son regard et se montra encore plus sûre d'elle et elle lâcha la vérité, il était un loup-garou. Il sembla blesser mais résolut. Il avait l'habitude d'être vu comme un monstre.

_7ème année :_

Il fut surpris de la voir à sa porte mais en voyant ses yeux triste il la laissa entrer et referma la porte. Elle s'accrocha à lui et il la prit dans ses bras. Ils parlèrent beaucoup coucher l'un contre l'autre. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien et elle était vraiment heureuse de l'avoir rencontrer. Lui, il se disait plutôt qu'elle avait sûrement choisit le mauvais même s'il l'aimait, ils ne seraient jamais riche, il ne pourrait jamais la couvrir de cadeau mais il n'arrivait pas à lui dire non quand il la tenait dans ses bras, qu'elle lui souriait ou qu'elle lui réclamait d'une moue un baiser. Elle s'endormit sur son torse, ils n'avaient dormit ainsi l'un contre l'autre qu'une fois quand elle s'était rendu au Square Grimmaud mort d'inquiétude, il avait finit par monter dans sa chambre. Il sourit. En faite les faits avaient légèrement changer là, ils n'avaient rien fait alors que là-bas…

_3ème année : _

Hermione ne pouvait plus regarder Remus dans les yeux, elle se sentait si gênée d'avoir du le trahir en révélant son secret comme ça à ses meilleurs amis et en croyant qu'il les avait trahi. Elle vit sans aller de la fenêtre d'une des salles et il leva la têt pour croiser ses yeux, il lui fit un sourire et agita la main dans sa direction. Elle sourit malgré elle et lui rendit son signe de la main. Il partit et ne se retourna pas. Elle fondit en larme.

_7ème année :_

Hermione sortit de la chambre de Remus en rigolant et il lui jeta sa serviette a la figure sans se préoccuper des élèves qui passaient dans le couloir, elle rentra à nouveau dans la chambre et en sortit le joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille. Elle s'aplatit les cheveux en se dirigeant vers la salle de métamorphose. Elle entra et s'assit à sa place en souriant. Ron et Harry la regardèrent et elle leur fit un clin d'œil. A la fin du cours, McGonnagal lui demanda de rester. Elle s'avança et lui sourit gentiment.

- Les rumeurs disent qu'on vous a vu avec Remus Lupin vous embrassez et vous tenir par la main et certains vous ont vu sortir de sa chambre ce matin.

- Oui, madame, c'est vrai.

La professeur ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, un peu de surprise passait dans ses yeux mais Hermione était déterminée.

- Vous avez une relation avec Remus ?

- Nous sommes fiancés depuis hier soir.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça et sa surprise se fit clairement sentir cette fois.

- Je vois. Je suppose que vous s'avez que pour tous le monde même plus tard votre relation sera quelques choses d'impensable et de dur à accepter.

- Cela ne défend pas d'aimer.

Hermione fit son plus beau sourire et s'éloigna.

McGonnagal regarda par la fenêtre de sa classe pendant que les élèves s'installaient, elle vit Remus assit sur un banc et Hermione couchait, la tête sur ses genoux près de lui. Elle laissa jouer un sourire sur ses lèvres.

_Plus tard : _

Dés que Hermione eut 18 ans, ils se marièrent même si les parents de Hermione désapprouver. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle ne sent soucia pas. Elle commença sa 8ème année en temps que jeune mariée et après la vie continua…

_

* * *

_

_Mon ptit blabla :_ Il se résume à **JE SUIS DESOLEE !** et à **J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AIMEREZ CETTE FIN ! Désolé pour les fautes OUIN ! **

_CrazyMarie :_ Bonjour ! Je suis très très touchée que tu l'es dévorée J'espère que tu seras au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre malgré mon très très très long retard. Kissous

_Johannapotter :_ Bonjour ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour le retard. Kiss

_Harana :_ Coucou toi ! J'espère que tu vas bien et je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir envoyer pour corriger. J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même. Bisous

_Joyce :_ Hello ! Je savais que vous alliez pas être contente que je coupe à ce moment là Mdr ! Merci quand même. Bisousss

_Lalie.L.Lupin :_ Bonjour ma chère ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre c'est nulle de ma part et j'en suis très très navrée. Merci d'avoir était là et j'espère que tu viendras lire la suite. Kiss !


End file.
